parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney - The Tails Trilogy (Disney/Rayman Trilogy) - Voice Cast, Footage, Music, and Sounds - UbiSoftFan94.
This series is inspired by BrittAlCroftFan's Tails the Disney Fox Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast (The Disney - Tails the Disney Fox Character and Friends Characters as The Rayman Cast) (For Tails 1) * Tails (from Sonic X) as Rayman - (Both smart) * Hercules (from Hercules) as Houdini - (Both father figures to Tails and Rayman) * Princess Aurora (from Sleeping Beauty) as Betilla the Fairy - (Both girlfriends to Hercules and Houdini and mother figures to Tails and Rayman) * Iago (from Aladdin) as Mozzy - (Both half bad and half good) * Gobbos (from Croc) as The Electoons * Charmy (from Sonic X) as Tarayzan - (Tails and Charmy are best friends, just like Rayman and Tarayzan are) * Rabbit (from Winnie the Pooh) as The Musician - (Both vain and brother figures to Tails and Rayman) * Robin Hood (from Robin Hood) as Joe - (Both Western and nephew figures to Tails and Rayman) * Jafar (from Aladdin) as Mr. Dark - (Both strong, evil, and mean enemies to Tails and Rayman) * Gogans (from Pete's Dragon) as The Antitoons * Kaa (from The Jungle Book) as The Moskito * Little Wolves, Weasels, Pirates (from Peter Pan), Monkies, Hauns, Hyenas, Playing Cards (from Alice in Wonderland), Elephants, Rhinos, Hippos, and Wolves (from Robin Hood), Guards (from The Black Cauldron), Robots (from Sonic), Guards (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame),Thieves (from Aladdin) and Goons as The Livingstones and Hunters * Evil Tails (from Sonic X) as Dark Rayman (For Tails 2) * Captain Phoebus as Globox - (Both strong and powerful) * Sonic (from Sonic X) as Murfy - (Tails and Sonic are good friends, just like Rayman and Murfy are) * Tarzan (from Tarzan), Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig (from The Three Little Pigs), Chip, Dale (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse), and Jose Carioca (from The Three Caballeros) as The Teensies * Princess Eilonwy (from The Black Cauldron) as Ly the Fairy - (Both beautiful and girlfriends to Tails and Rayman) * Ariel (from The Little Mermaid) as Carmen the Whale - (Both swim in the water) * Paul Bunyan (from Paul Bunyan) as Clark - (Both strong and uncle figures to Tails and Rayman) * Terk (from Tarzan) as Polokus - (Both nice to Tails and Rayman) * Doc, Bashul (from Sleeping Beauty), Jiminy Cricket (from Pinocchio), King Stefan, and King Hubert (from Sleeping Beauty) as The Globox Children * Iago (from Aladdin) as Bzzit - (Both stubborn) * Adult Nala (from The Lion King) as Uglette - (Both wonderful) * Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Admiral Razorbeard - (Both evil) * Tantor (from Tarzan) as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - (Both clumsy) * Abis Mal (from Aladdin) as Ninjaws - (Both work with Captain Hook and Admiral Razorbeard) * Headless Horseman (from The Legend of Sleepy Hallow) as The Zombie Chickens * Gnasty Gnorc (from Spyro the Dragon) as Axel * Baron Dante (from Croc) as Foutch * Sir Kay (from The Sword in the Stone) as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Coloccus) * Horace, Jasper (from 101 Dalmatians), Banzai, Ed (from The Lion King), and Monstro (from Pinocchio) as The Robo-Pirates * The Big Bad Wolf (from The Three Little Pigs) as Jano * Tiny Tiger (from Crash Bandicoot) as Grolem 13 * Maleficent the Dragon (from Sleeping Beauty) as The Robot Dinosaur (For Tails M, Arena, and Rush) * Cannon Boat Keith (from Croc) as Henchman 800 * Melody (from The Little Mermaid) as TIly * Ripto (from Spyro) as Henchman 1000 * Sarabi (from The Lion King) as Razorwife * Evil Captain Phobeus as Evil Globox * Princess Daisy as Globette (For Tails 3) * Kaa (from The Jungle Book) as Andre * Beagle Boys (from Donald Duck Goin' Quackers) as The Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler, and Xowar * Bagheera (from The Jungle Book) as Otti Psi * Adult Kovu (from The Lion King) as Romeo Patti * Peter Pan (from Peter Pan) as Gonzo * Ronno's Minions (from Bambi) as The Dark Lums * John Silver (from Treasure Planet) as Count Razoff * Winifred (from The Jungle Book) as Begoniax * Komodo Bros and The Evil Twins (from Crash Bandicoot) as The Knaarens * The Grinch (from How The Grinch Stole Christmas!) as Reflux the Knaaren (For Tails Raving Rabbids) * Ronno's Minions (from Bambi) as The Raving Rabbids * Hades (from Hercules) as Serguei (For Tails Origins) * Mufasa (from The Lion King) as The Photographer * Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as The Bubble Owner * Sir Ector (from The Sword in the Stone) as The Magician * Maleficent the Dragon (from Sleeping Beauty) as Big Mama (For Tails Legends) * Princess Peach (from Super Mario Bros) as Barbara * Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Toad * Judge Doom (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Minotaur Footage * Tails Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) * Hercules Helps Out (Ringo Starr) * Tails' Anthem (Sing-Along and Live) * Whistle Song (Sing-Along) * Accidents Will Happen (Sing-Along) * Walt Disney (Sing-Along) * Charmy's Sea Side Trip (Sing-Along) * Dumbo the Flying Elephant (Sing-Along) * Adult Kovu's Duck (Sing-Along) * Come For The Ride (Sing-Along) * It's Great To Be A Disney Character (Sing-Along and Live) * A Really Useful Disney Character (Original Sing-Along and Orchestra) * Mobius's Song (Sing-Along) * The Island of Sodor's Song (Sing-Along) * Tails and the Magic Disneyland * Calling All Disney Characters (Michael Brandon) * Baloo and the Elephant (George Carlin) * Tails and the Circus (Michael Brandon) * Bagheera and Adult Kovu (George Carlin) * Baloo's Special Medecine (Ringo Starr) * The Three Caballeros (Sing-Along) * Saludos Amigos (Sing-Along) * Casey Jr (Sing-Along) * Tails and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) * Tails, Charmy, and Maleficent the Dragon (George Carlin) * Double Trouble (Tails Version) (Season 2) (Ringo Starr) * Charmy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) * Sir Kay Bugs (Alec Baldwin) * Melody's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) * Trouble For Tails (Ringo Starr) * A Better View For Captain Phoebus (Alec Baldwin) * Fiery Panitcho (Michael Brandon) * Down By The Docks (Sing-Along) * Tails, Charmy, and Lady Kluck (Alec Baldwin) * Merlin and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) * The Snow (Sing-Along) * Let's Have A Race (Sing-Along) * Tails and Sonic's Great Race (Ringo Starr) * Come Out, Baloo (Ringo Starr) * Baloo to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) * Robin Hood Takes Charge (George Carlin) * Captain Phoebus and John Silver (Michael Angelis) * Hercules's Exploit (George Carlin) * Charmy's Ghostly Trick (RIngo Starr) * The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) * Genie to the Rescue (George Carlin) * No Joke For Rabbit (George Carlin) * Tails Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr) * Tails Saves The Day (Season 1) (Ringo Starr) * Blue Island Mystery * Legs and Turntables (Ringo Starr) * A Big Day For Tails (Ringo Starr) * Tails and the Animator (Ringo Starr) * Foolish Pirates (Ringo Starr) * Charmy's Promise (George Carlin) * Charmy and the Signal (George Carlin) * Merlin the Wizard (Ringo Starr) * The Lioneasel (George Carlin) * Sonic's Chase (George Carlin) * Mickey the Mouse (Ringo Starr) * Charmy Takes A Plunge (George Carlin) * Genie Helps King Stefan (George Carlin) * Bowled Out (George Carlin) * Baloo's Forest (George Carlin) * Saved From Scrap (George Carlin) * Time For Trouble (George Carlin) * Tails the Jet Fox (Alec Baldwin) * Bye, Big Bad Wolf! (Alec Baldwin) * Captain Phoebus Takes A Tumble (Alec Baldwin) * Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) * Peace and Quiet (Michael Angelis) * Charmy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) * Tails Tries His Hardest (Michael Brandon) * Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) * Day of the Villains